Evaluates the hypothesis that severe acute illness increases protein breakdown, reduces muscle protein synthesis and increases intestinal permeability. The ability of glutamine supplementation to ameliorate the adverse effects of critical illness will also be evaluated. Stable isotope tracers will be used to study protein metabolism before and after ingestion of a control or a glutamine-enriched diet.